The Five Agent Ps
by Boolia
Summary: Perry meets Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico when they visit the zoo. The penguins then go on a mission with Perry to get the elaphants, hyenas, and tigers to all stop being Dr. D's minions. Can the five agent Ps foil his plans and save the zoo?
1. Chapter 1

The Five Agent Ps

Chapter 1

"Are we there yet mom?" Phineas asks his mom. He, his family and their friends plus Stacy were sitting in the backseats of the moving car with their seatbelts on. Perry was snoozing on the floor.

"Not yet dear." Lynda answered.

"We should be at the Central Park Zoo real soon." Lawrence replied on the steering wheel. Phineas turned to his stepbrother.

"Ferb." He said. "How soon is _soon?"_

. "Well since we've been on the road an hour already, and it takes an hour and a half to get there; I conclude we'll get there in half an hour." Ferb told him.

"_Awesome!"_ Phineas said.

"Wow." Baljeet observed. "Phineas, your stepbrother sure is smart. I wonder if one of the animals will be smarter then Ferb is."

"I doubt it." Phineas told him. "Ferb is pretty smart; he's the smartest guy I know. I can't imagine anyone smarter." Phineas then patted Ferb's soldier.

"Maybe my M & M cookie is smarter." Baljeet suggested about to take a bite into it when Buford snatched it away.

"Hay that was _mine_!"

"_Oh yeah_." Buford challenged and ate and swallowed it down. "If it was so smart why did it allow me to eat it huh?"

"Uh because it's food?" Baljeet answered. "It's edible so it's supposed to be eaten!"

"It might be dumb but it sure is tasty!"

"Ohhhh I can't wait to get to the zoo!" Isabella said. ""Outings are always a blast when they're with your friends, right Phineas?"

"Precisely Isabella!" Phineas agreed. "The zoo is going to be so cool, seeing all of those animals, besides our usual platypus." He picked up Perry who was now awake. "Isn't that right Perry?" Perry just chattered in agreement. The boy sat the platypus down and patted him. "You'll like the zoo, I know you will. You're a good platypus Perry, so good." Perry laid back down and slept some more.

"Hey I know!" Phineas told them. "Let's sing 100 Bottles of Orange Sodas on the Wall to kill the time."

"Good idea Phinaeas!" Isabella agreed.

"Why do we want to kill time?" Baljeet wanted to know. "What did time ever do to us?"

"It made us wait in this car for hours." Buford told him. "Now sing or I'll kill you pipsqueak!"

"Okay." Phineas grabbed his guitar and stung it. "I'll start, _ready? 3, 2, 1."_ All of them except Perry, Candace, Lawrence, Stacy, and Linda began to sing.

"_100 bottles of orange sodas on the wall. Take one down, pass it around; 99 bottles of orange sodas on the wall_!"

As they sang Stacy whispered to Candace.

"So Candace, when will we get there?" Candace sighed.

"Probably _never!" _

"Well until we get there, let's sing along!"

"Stacy, this is a kid's song and we're teenager, so we better not… _Stacy?_" She then saw Stacy joining in at the 98th bottle. Candace groaned.

"So mom are we there yet?" Candace wanted to know.

"Sweetie don't ask that kiddie question." Lynda replied. "Just sit back, relax, and sing with your brothers and friends; we'll be there soon." Candace groaned again. How soon was soon? She just looked out the window of the car as New York City landscape rolled past.

At the zoo the penguins were all getting ready for the clock to chime 10 AM, signaling the zoo's gates could open, and people could swarm in and get their cameras ready and to see every animal that they could before they'd have to leave. Skipper was checking to see that they were all ready.

"Okay troops!" He told them. "The gates are going to open in… Kowalski, how much time do we have?" Kowalski looked at the clock tower. It read 9:56.

"We have precisely 4 minutes Skipper." He answered.

"Ok men; let's see how we got our selves prepared shall we?" The three penguins saluted as Skipper checked them out.

"Kowalski good, Private good, Rico…" Seaweed and mud ware sticking on Rico's body. Skipper smelled the foul smell and plugged his beak.

"That's _foul _Rico!" Skipper told him. "You've been playing in the sewer waters again haven't you?"

"_Gar ha_!" Rico nodded with his goofy grin on his face. Skipper slapped his face with his flipper.

"Fine, just go and wash up in the pool. But be quick about it!" Rico nodded and then burped up his bath towl, brush, and his bar of soap. He then grabbed them with his flippers, went to the side, and jumped in the penguin pool. He swam to a corner, jumped and landed, and washed himself off.

"Skipper." Private spoke up.

"Talk Private." Skipper said.

"Well I just want to tell you that I think you are the best leader ever! You aren't afraid of a challenge and you always make sure that no one in the group gets left behind; and whenever we're sad, you always seem to help us make us feel better. You always make sure everyone's doing their jobs, and you think of others before yourself. I say that's some pretty good leadership Skipper!"

"Why thanks Private. You know my motto." Private looked puzzled.

"Uh, just smile and wave?"

"No Private. The other motto, try again."

"Uh, don't go home with strangers?"

"No."

"Don't talk with your mouth full?" Kowalski joined in.

"Negative."

"Those human kids/teens should always stay in school?"

"No, well I guess that's a good thing to do like the others. But no; my new motto is no penguin gets left behind."

"Oh that's a good new motto Skipper!" Private told him. I like that one."

"Totally." Kowalski agreed. "I like that motto too."

"Thanks guys." Skipper said. "I'm glad you like…"

"I know what motto you should have!" King Julen called from their pen. Skipper looked at the lemurs.

"Your motto should be respect and obey the lemur with the crown on his head! Like it? I made it up myself."

"_Ooooooh_ I like that motto." Mort said. "And _FEET_!" He went and clinged on the king lemur's foot.

"Mort how many times do I have to tell you?" Julien kicked Mort off of his feet. "My kingly feet shall not be touched, except for me and Maurice when he's giving me my feet rubbing."

"_Sorry_." Mort apologized.

"Hey! That's _your_ motto!" Skipper reminded Julien.

"I know." He said. "I decided to be nice for a change and let your guys share my motto with me, what do you think?" Skipper growled in his throat and turned to his men.

"You can keep your motto ring tail, and we'll keep ours."

"Okay Penguin, but I really think you should share my motto. It's pretty catchy if you ask me."

"Uh King Julien the gates are opening." Maurice pointed out. Sure enough the zoo gates were opening when the clock chimed 10, and piles of people came pouring out.

"Oh goody!" King Julien cheered. "Time for people to appreciate a very special lemur, me!"

Rico came back, and went beside his friends when he was all cleaned.

"All right men." Skipper said as the penguins stood in their positions. "You know what the motto is."

"No penguin gets left behind Skipper?" Private guessed.

"No just smile and wave boys, smile and wave." The penguins did what they were told as people came to see them and flashed their cameras.

"Where to first kids?" Lynda asked as they entered the zoo. "The monkeys, the lemurs, or the penguins?"

"Wasn't there a lion, a zebra, a giraffe, and a hippo exhibit mom?" Phineas asked his mom.

"There was honey." Lynda answered. "But the zoo says that they mysteriously disappeared one day in the waters of Madagascar and were never found after that."  
"Oh."

"Maybe the penguins scared them off." Baljeet suggested.

"Yeah right!" Buford said. "Penguins aren't scary. They're cute and cuddly."

"Well maybe at night or when no one's looking they turn into fighting penguins and kick butt."

"Yeah, and Perry is really a secret agent of a secret origination and kicks his nemesis's butt! Yeah right."

"No maybe it's true." Phineas said. He looked at Perry. "Perry, are you a secret agent of an organization that can kick butt?" Perry shook his head.

"I know you're not." He turned to his friends at they walked towards the penguins. "_See?_ Perry's not an agent fighting evil. He's just our normal do nothing all day pet platypus."

"_Yeah."_ Buford agreed. "See Baljeet? Perry's not an agent and that's that."

"But if he's a _secret _agent, he might be keeping it a _secret _to protect his title."

"Yeah right, Baljeet you are so blind sometimes."

"I'm just imagining, can't a boy have an imagination?"

"Every boy except you. Now let see some penguins catch some fish in the air huh?"

As soon as the party left, Perry sighed in relief. _Phrew that was a close one_! He then put on his fedora, looked around, and then felt his Blackberry vibrating. He untied it from his belt on his foot and looked at it. It was odd that nobody ever realized there was a little Blackberry on his left foot ever since they left. He read it, it read "Meet me in the penguin house/den/thingy. Just meet me where the penguins sleep at night. Signed MM"

Perry then put it away in the secret compartment of his hat. After putting his fedora back on his head, he went into the penguin pool and landed near the entrance of the den and went inside.

He was shocked to see a little penguin going in the fridge. When Private looked at Perry, he dropped his fish bucket and screamed. Perry looked at him wide eyed, then realized three more penguins were coming.

"Ok, what on _earth_ is going on?" Skipper commanded to know.

"W-we have an intruder sir; and it's not the lemurs this time."

"Get a hold of yourself man, what are you…" He looked at the platypus and screamed with Rico, Private, and Kowalski. They stopped to catch their breaths.

"As you were men."

"Affirmative Skipper." Said Kowalski.

"_Right_!" Private added. Then they all screamed again. Perry rolled his eyes. The TV flickered on and Major Monogram showed up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Agent P." He said. "I was…" He then screamed when he saw the penguins. The penguins screamed louder.

"What is it sir?" Karl wanted to know, coming into view. He saw them, screamed, now they were all screaming except Perry. Perry just sighed, looking rather annoyed.

A few seconds later, all of them stopped screaming and took some breaths.

"Now Karl, where were we?" Monogram asked.

""I think we were screaming." Karl answered. Monogram.

"That's rubbish Karl." Monogram responded. "Now why on earth were we all screaming except Agent P?"

"Uh I think we screamed because..." Monogram thought about this.

"Hmmmm, we weren't screaming for inter piece."

_"Ra! Ra_!" Rico jumped up raising his hand, and then vomited vanilla ice cream with colorful sprinkles sprinkled all over it. Rico looked excited, and put on a bib and grabbed his spoon.

"No no, we weren't screaming for ice cream, it was something else." Rico looked disappointed as he put his spoon and bib away.

"Uh I think we were screaming because we were all so unexpected of all of our presence." Kolowski suggested.

"Oh yeah." Monogram remembered.

"No prob." Kowalski said. "It's a real honor for me to be wise." He saluted.

"Uh…, sure it is." Monogram told him. "Now back to screaming."

When they were all screaming again, Perry sighed again; he decided he had far more better stuff to do then watch his boss and intern scream with some penguins they never met before, so he began to leave. They stopped screaming and looked at the retreating platypus.

"Wait Agent P," Monogram said. "I wasn't screaming, Karl was." Perry stopped.

_"Hay_!" Karl snapped.

"Well you _were_ Karl."

"But you were screaming too sir, we all were except for Agent P."

"Yeah well, _you _were screaming like a girl."

"No I wasn't, you were!" As they were auguring, the penguins got their spoons and ate some of the ice cream.

"Well okay, maybe I was but…" Perry began to walk out again.

"No stay Agent P." Monogram told the platypus. "We won't scream again and talk about girly screams; I promise. Just turn around and come back for your assignment."

"Don't go Agent P." Karl said. "We'll be good." Perry turned around and walked back to the monitor.

"Yeah, join the party platypus stranger!" Private piped up. He held up his ice cream covered spoon. "Care for ice cream? It's real good." Perry just eyed Private and looked up at his boss.

"Oh yeah your assignment." Monogram remembered and read his paper. "Now let's see, wake up, shower, wake up Karl, eat breakfast, go to ballet class, go and shop for some shoes for the Championship next weekend, go to zoo, give…"

"That doesn't sound like a mission." Private interrupted.

"Yeah, are you sure you're not reading a To Do List?" Skipper quizzed. Monogram looked at what he was reading; indeed it was his to do list.

"Oops, sorry Agent P." He threw that aside and got his correct paper. "My bad."

"You do ballet sir?" Karl wanted to know.

"_No_! I uh, watch my niece perform."

"You don't have a niece."

"Uh anyways." He turned to Perry. "Agent P, Dr. Doofenshirz is up to no good like always. He's kidnapped some lions and…"

"Uh sir, Alex disappeared; he's not at the zoo anymore."

"_Fine_! He kidnapped the giraffe, the hippo, and the giraffe, and has…"

"They all disappeared with Alex sir, they're all gone."

"_Fine!_ He's taken the tigers, elephants, and hyenas, better Karl?"

"Much better sir!"

"Okay so he's taken them and is planning to turn him into his minions, stop him Agent P!" Agent P saluted and began to go.

"Hey a mission, can we go?" Private spoke up. "That's sound good; can we go Skipper?" He tugged on Skipper's flipper.

"_Guys, guys!"_ Skipper told them. "Hold up, we simply can't go on this mission with him; this is his business, we simply can't intrude."

"Oh please Skipper." Pleaded Private. "We go on adventures all the time, it'll be fun!"

"Plus we know the zoo better." Kowalski added. "So we can help him out." Rico nodded excitedly.

Skipper looked at his companions, they all looked hopeful. Skipper sighed.

"Fine. We can go." The penguins jumped up and cheered. "Okay troop, no more ice cream; we got a mission to do." They all cheered again as they threw their spoons away and cleared their faces off.

"Yeah, I knew you would come to your senses Skipper." Private said excitedly.

"Okay." Monogram told them. "Then you all need fedoras and cool agent names."

"Easy peasy." Skipper told him. "Just don't call me _The Penguin_; I feel that name has already been used. And don't call me the annoying one like ring tail does."

"Okay I'll call the bossy one Agent P2!"

"_Hey!_" Skipper felt insulted. "Now be nice, I'm not bossy!"

"I'll call the smart one Agent P3, the vomiting one Agent P4, and the young one Agent P5."

"Oooh, you mean as in player 5 like the humans play on their moving pictures boxes?"

"No, I mean P as in penguin; now go get your hats."

"_Yes sir_!" He saluted then the 4 went to get their fedoras from the holders and put them on.

"All of us are ready for acti0on." Skipper said.

"Good now_, go go go!"_ They all saluted, and then the 5 went out of the room.

"_Bye_!" Private waved then ran after the others.

"So let's talk about that ballet." Karl changed the subject. Monogram sighed.

"Karl, not now."

"Come on, I won't tell!"

"Karl, I have a life you know nothing about."

As they snuck outside, Julien was jumping up and down and dancing on their moon Jump for the people and Perry's family and friends.

""I'm a bouncy, bouncy, groovn' lemur!" Julien said. "Come on guys, dance with me and feel the beat!"

"We're..danceing…your…highness." Maurice sounded tired.

"Can we stop now?" Mort wanted to know. "All of this dancing is…I'm tired!"

"No!" Julien ordered. "_Keep dancing, they like it_!" The two lemurs sighed and continued dancing. Then mort fainted in exhaustion as the other lemurs were still at it.

The five agents went to Dr. Doofenshirtz's layer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The five agents walked up to Dr. D's zoo hideout. There was a glacier slide between where they were standing and Dr. D's temporary igloo hideout.

"Can… we… take …a rest break Skipper?" Private asked, sitting down exhausted. "I'm bushed!"

"Yeah...me too." Kowalski added sitting beside Private.

"Ra…ra!" Rico wheezed, and then fainted.

"Men there will be no rest." Skipper told them. "We have a mission to accomplish, and we're almost there. Come on, mustache man is counting on us; we simply can't fail him. Get up men!"

"But we're so exhausted Skipper!" Private said. "Leave without us!"

"Private's right!" Kowalski agreed. "We'll only slow you down; you and the platypus go without us."

_"Kowalski_!" Skipper sounded surprised. "You know I'll never leave you guys; come on, no penguin gets left behind!"

"But we're so _tired!"_ Private complained lying on the ground. "You go without us!"

"What am I going to do beaver tail? I just can't leave them, we're family!" Perry looked at the parched penguins, then got an idea! He looked all around and slapped his face. _Darn! He forgot to take the jetpacks_!

"What you doing beaver tail?" Skipper asked. Perry looked at him as he went closer to the glacier. "Never mind about that, we can slide to the destination." Perry looked puzzled.

"Oh yes." Private walked up to his leader. "_Slide_! That's sounds like a terrific idea Skipper."

"Ah yes Skipper." Kowalski phrased him. "Great idea, I like it!"

"_Gah ga!"_ Rico nodded. They went beside their leader. Perry tapped Kowalski's shoulder, still confused.

"Oh!" Kowalski realized what the platypus wanted. "Well you see platypus; when we penguins get too tired if walking, we have an exciting and fan way to travel! We get on our stomachs and push ourselves and just slide down the slippery slopes to where we need to go. It's fast, and a lot of fun!" Perry still didn't quite get it.

"Don't worry beaver tail." Skipper told him. "We'll show you once we make our jump."

"Once you get the hang of it, you'll have the time of your life!" Private explained. "That's one of the many advantages of being a penguin, you don't have to walk all the way; our warm bodies keep us warm, and so we just go, go, _go!"_

"We'll show you later." Skipper repeated. "Right now, jump!" He turned to the edge. "Ready boys? Uno dos tres, _jump!_" The penguins all jumped onto the glacier leaving Perry on land. They looked back at him.

"Come on beaver tail." Skipper said to him. "_Jump!"_

"Yeah, we'll catch ya!" Private added.

"You can count on us!" Kowalski told him. "We hurt let you fall, trust us!"

_"Ja ja ja_!" The penguins were all chanting right now.

"_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_!"

"Come on beaver tail!"

"You can do it!" Perry looked serious and jumped to the glacier, and smashed right into the side!

"Ah, nice try through!!" Private called as Perry fell back in the fake snow.

"Try again beaver tail!"

"You can do it platypus, just believe in yourself!"

"Yeah believe you can make that jump_, believe_!"

_"Ra, ra, ra_!" Perry picked himself up, ran back, looked at the glacier, ran to it, and jumped as high as he could. The penguins cheered as he landed on the edge. He was about to fall, then they pulled him the rest of the way. Perry lay exhausted on the ice.

"Okay boys." Skipper said. "Sliding time!"

_"Yay_! Private cheered. "The fun part!"

"Ready boys?" Skipper said when the penguins were ready. "1,2,3 _slide_!" The penguins all slid on their stomachs to the next slide. They looked back at Perry.

"Come on beaver tail, slide on your stomach!" Skipper shouted to him.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Private jumped. "Slide away!"

Perry looked at the icy slide, ran, landed on his stomach, but crashed on down in the middle.

"Are you all right?" Private shouted as Skipper went to see if he was all right. Skipper looked down at Perry's face.

"_Hmmm_, you're just not penguin materiel." He said. "Are you beaver tail?:" Perry shook his head.

"_Skipper_!" Kowalski called to him. "He's a platypus, he doesn't slide like we penguins are capable of!"

"Hmmmm, you're right!" Skipper pondered this a moment. "I know!" He leaned towards the platypus's face. "Say, why don't you take a ride on me as I slide us down?" Perry nodded and got to his feet.

"_Perfect_, now just hop up and I'll take care of the rest!" Perry jumped on his back as they slid down. The penguins cheered and slid with them to the next glacier to the next.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was watching them through a telescope.

"Well this isn't _fair!_" He complained. "I never snowboarded on a penguin's back before! _Ugh_, Perry the platypus has all the fun! What rotten luck, now they're done and coming in." He turned away and walked to the cages. "But never fear, I have all of my minions right here, the tiger, the hyena, and the elephant!" Dr. D laughed evilly as the animals made their animal noises.

"What about me?" Norm wanted to know. "I'm you minion too, am I not?"

"Yes Norm." He said. "And you."

"Thank you!" The robot grinned. "This is why I love you sir."

"Yeah, well don't push your luck." Then they saw the five enter the room.

"So this is your human nemesis's place beaver tail?" Skipper asked Perry when they were inside walking to the main room. Perry nodded his head.

"_Wow_!" Private said. "This is sure a swell place to do evil in."

"I'll say!" Kowalski agreed. "With all of these inventions, potions hanging on the wall, the "I hate Perry the Platypus" signs also on the walls, _supib _evil hideout indeed!"

"_Ga, ga_!" Rico piped in.

"Hang on men." Skipper told them, waddling to a table with a book on it. He picked it up and looked at Vanessa's copy of _Twilnight._ The rest of the penguins and Perry joined him as Skipper looked at the back and skimmed some pages.

"What is this?" Skipper asked. "Why are there two pairs of palely white hands holding a red apple? What is this, some kind of dairy of Dr. D's.?"

_I hope not_. Perry thought to himself. _I hope Dr. D didn't date any girl vampires, if he did, she would destroy me for sure (and frankly that would be really creepy!)_ Perry shuddered at that very thought.

"Maybe it's a reading material to increase human's vocabulary and used for homework or for amusement." Private suggested.

"Oh well!" Skipper declared, tossing the book behind him. "I guess I'll never understand teenaged humans, come on guys!" He and the gang waddled on. Perry caught the book, and put it back on the table gently. He then joined up to the others.

"Awe Perry, how kind of you to stop by." Dr. D said as he saw the penguins. Then Dr. D looked surprised.

"Wait a minute; you guys aren't Perry the Platypus. Just some penguins I saw Perry with earlier."

"Yeah we're not beaver tail." Skipper told him. "We're just us, and we like it that way."

"Perry joined our penguin club!" Private added. "Penguin Club, pretty nice huh? I thought of that name myself and I'm quite pleased." Dr. D scratched his head, looking confused.

"Wait, penguins _talkin_g?" He asked. "Bit how's that possible? Well except in one movie I saw where talking penguins took control of a cargo ship; but…. I must be dreaming, penguins can't talk! That's crazy, this isn't a story, cartoon, or an animated CGI DreamWorks movie. I must be in crazy land all right!"

"You know." Kowalski told the evil scientist. "This could be a story and a 17 year old girl might be typing all of our exact dialogues."

"She _is_?" Kowalski shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm just totally guessing on this one. I may be smart, but I'm not _that _smart!"

"I must be dreaming!" Dr. D groaned.

"Actually you're not, we're actually,,," Before Private could finish, Perry walks in.

"Awe Perry the Platypus!" Dr. D greeted. "What a surprise for you to come here. And by surprised I mean…" Private interrupted.

"Um why do you have to call him _Perry the Platypus_ all the time? Why don't you just call him Perry or platypus, or beaver tail; it's a lot less words to say."

"You know, I really don't know. I never thought of that before but its tradition!" He then pulled a string on the ceiling and a cage dropped on Perry.

"_Ha, ha_!" He laughed. "And trapping my nemesis and saying the word nemesis allot is _also _a tradition; I trapped you Perry the Platypus, there's no escape!"

"Come on men!" Skipper told his teammates. "The insane loco dude has just trapped beaver tail, we just can't sit here like sitting ducks; we got to fight!" The four jumped into action and about to all hit Dr. D, when he suddenly trapped them in seperate cages! They fell to the floor, cages falling over them.

"_Ha ha_!" Dr. D said. "Luckily I had these four extra cages. Now as you excuse me I got to call my daughter and tell her she left her book here again and I started reading it." He shuddered. "I tell you, _teenagers!_ When she was a kid she was really animated; now it's '_Daddy!_ Can we go to the mall to buy dresses for my prom tonight? Can I use your car? Daddy you know what? I think there's a green haired kid with a crush on me and I think he's cute!' Oh boy I tell you! Those teens and their teen flick books!" He then left the room to make the phone call.

"Again." Skipper said. "I will never understand teenaged humans."

"Um Skipper." Private wanted to know. "How are we going to get out of these?" Skipper pondered this thought.

"_Hmmmmm_, a good question Private." He told him, observing the bars. "A very good question, but I think I know how to bust us all out of these cages."

"You do, _how?"_

"Simple, we can run into these cages real strongly; that's how we get out."

"But Skipper, can't we just dig out?"

"No Private, we're not dogs or meerkats."

"But Skipper, won't that hurt our heads?"

"It will, but the important thing is that we get out." The penguins all except Private, started running their heads into the cages, harder each time.

"But guys…"

"Come on Private." Kowalski told him. "Stop complaining and just do what we do."

"Well okay." He joined in with his teammates. Perry just watched.

Ten minutes later, the penguins were still going at it, and they were exhausted!

"_I'm… soooo, tired_!" Private wheezed. "I…need to… (Cough) lay down!" Private collapsed onto the floor.

"_Just...rest_, rest…rejuvinates your body." Kowalski too exhausted fell to the floor.

"Ga…ga!" Rico collapsed too.

"Come…on…men." Said Skipper looking tired, but still going at it. "We... can't... give up. Must…break free!" Skipper fell to the floor. "Can anybody save us?"

Perry sighed and took of his fedora. The penguins snapped back to reality and looked at what the platypus was doing.

"Hey I think beaver tail must be on to something!" Private said.

"What you got there beaver tail?" Kowalski wanted to know.

"Ha har?" They all except Skipper went to see the platypus turn his hat into a blade. The penguin's ooahed.

"Yey a blade!" Said an excited Private. "Now we can all get out of here!"

"Our fedoras can transform into blades." Kowalski said. "Genius agent weapons indeed! I wonder why I haven't thought of it."

"Because Skipper didn't order it." Private told Kowalski. "Luckily Perry was here, he totally saved our skins!"

"Yes he did. He totally saved us from a nutshell."

"Let's stop talking about it, and use our blades!"

"Um Private." Skipper told him. "You might want to be careful around extremely sharp objects." But he didn't listen; the penguins got off their hats, turned them into blades and sliced their cages open. When they stepped out plus Perry, they got their hats back and put them back onto their heads. They looked at the still caged Skipper.

"Come on Skipper!" Private encouraged him. "Slice those bars with your fedora blade!"

"_Ga har!"_

"Well." Skipper said taking off his blade hat. "I must admit, that was a good escape weapon beaver tail." He sliced the bars and waddled out. "But I get the next plan. Because I am still the…" Before he could finish, the others went into the next room. He was alone. "Leader. Oh well, they must all be excited about the mission. That's my boys!" He put on his fedora, and left the room.

_"Curses_!" Dr. D said to himself standing above the empty cages. "I still am forgetting about those fedoras can be blades too. Well that's another one of my traditions."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the five entered the room with the caged animals, the Elephants, Hyenas, and the Tigers all looked mad, and stood on their four feet, looking out of their cages. The tiger growled and pawed at his cage. The elephant just grunted.

"Whoa, wonder why these animals all look so mad at us?" Private wanted to know.

"Must be those weird looking hats on their heads." Kowalski predicted about the mind control helmets on each of their heads.

"Oh, well that works too I guess." Private said. He and the others went in frount of the cages. The animals all growled as Private put his flipper on the tiger cage.

"Oh these poor poor creatures." Private observed. "Animals are meant to be free, not in cages where they are mistreated. Well I guess the zoo is different, but still, it's just horrible! Poor poor creatures." The tiger growled and swiped his paw at Private. Private quickly reacted and withdrew his now hurt flipper.

"Careful Private." Skipper said. "Tigers are really vicious and not very friendly."

"I wonder where we can get a key." Said Kowalski, looking for a key.

"Never mind about the key." Skipper told him. "Kowalski! See if you can break that code."

"I would love too Skipper." Kowalski told him. "But seeing what the tiger did to Private, I better not. It's too risky."

"_Fine_!" Skipper snapped. "I'll do it!"

"But Skipper…"

"Rest that flipper of yours Private. I got this one."

"Yeah but Skipper…" The other penguins tried to stop him, but Skipper ignored them and jammed his beak into the tiger lock, then tried to open the cage, when it was hopeless, he then tried to get out. He couldn't; his beak was stuck in the lock!

"Uh guys." He said to them. "A little help here. I'm in a rut."

"Oh sure. Help is on the way!" The penguins and platypus grabbed Skipper's feet.

"Ready?" Kowalski asked when they all were holding on. "1, 2, 3, _pull!_" They pulled. "1, 2, 3_, pull!"_ They all did this a couple more times, until Skipper was free.

"You're free!" Private cheered.

"Thanks guys." Skipper told them. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome!"

"Always happy to help a friend in need Skipper." Kowalski said. Rico nodded.

"_Ja ha!"_

Perry just smiled and shook his head; he then noticed the keys were on the wall. He unhooked them and gave them to Private. Private looked at the key in the platypus's hand.

"Oh." He said grabbing the key out of Perry's hand. "This will do quite nicely. Thank you so munch." Private waddled towards the cage.

"Now don't you worry." He told the growling tiger. "You and your friends will be free soon." He lifted his flipper with the key in it to the lock, suddenly he dropped it.

"_Oh ow_!" He said, nursing his sore flipper. The other penguins gasped.

"Private." Skipper said "You're all right, are you hurt?"

"Well I think that tiger injured my flipper Skipper." The young penguin told his leader. "I can't move without epearincing pain. Ooh!" The penguins went to comfort the young penguin. Perry looked at the cage, picked up the key, and opened the cage. The tiger stepped out. Private went in front of the tiger.

"Yay, you're free!" The tiger looked at his buddies then all of the tigers stampeded, heading towards Private!

"Private, get out of the way!" Skipper called. Private opened his eyes, and panicked. Skipper quickly guarded his companion.

"Don't worry man." Skipper said. "I'll save you!" He positioned his flippers, ready to fight.

"Skipper no!!!" Shouted Private. Too late, the tigers attacked Skipper and the leader chewed on him like he was a chew toy.

"Skipper you need help?" Kowalski asked.

"No!" Said Skipper trying to fight the tiger with no success. "I'll be fine, don't you worry."

"Want us to help?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Really, because its looks like you need help."

"No, I'll be fine!"

"Well okay, but I really think…" Skipper looked at the tallest penguin.

"Kowalski! "I'm the leader of this group, I can handle it."

"Yeah, but…"

"Kowalski!!! I'll be fine!" Suddenly the tiger swat away Skipper; the penguin sailed and hit the wall hard. The penguins gasped and went over as he fell to the ground.

"Men." Skipper groaned. "I need help."

Perry looked at the tiger and attacked him. The penguins looked and watched with amazement.

"Go beaver tail, go!" Private cheered.

"You got this one beaver tail!" Kowalski said.

"Ra, ra!" Rico piped up. Then the platypus kicked the helmet of the tiger, who returned to normal. The penguins except Skipper cheered as Perry kicked all of the tiger's helmets. He then opened the other cages, and then kicked all of their helmets off. The penguins cheered when Perry was done.

"That was stellar work." Kowalski told the platypus.

"Yeah." Private added. "That was splendid, don't you think so Skipper?"

"Oh it was something all right." Skipper complimented, standing up. "Beaver tail, you did a good job. You really saved my…" Before he could finish, all of the animals went to Dr. D's lab. Skipper sighed and followed.

"You know." He said to himself. "I'm starting to wonder if they like beaver tail's leadership then mine."

When Skipper was in Dr. D's lab, he saw the animals were standing there. Dr. D then noticed them.

"Oh hello." He said, and then he noticed all of the animals glaring mad at him. "Oh I see that you freed all of my minions." Perry and the penguins nodded. He raced for his remote.

"Never mind about that because…" Norm walked to Dr. D with a plate of a batch full of cookies.

"I got your cookies sir." He said with a grin.

"Not now Norm." Dr. D told the robot. "Can't you see I'm doing evil here?"

"I can see that crystal clear sir."

"Good now why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because I got the cookies you wanted sir. See? They're sugar!"

"I'll eat them later Norm."

"Okay, but remember I'm still your favorite minion right?" Dr. D then turned to Norm.

"Look Norm, I built you to eliminate Perry the Platypus, NOT to be my maid! Now if you don't eliminate him and do what I say, you can just forget about it you stupid dumb bucket of bolts!" Norm looked shocked and hurt. Dr. D. realized what he said.

"Ouch!" Kowalski observed. "That got to hurt allot. Poor poor Norm, that man is evil all right; no kidding." Dr. D. tried to console the robot.

"Look Norm. I didn't mean it honest. I think you're a terrific minion and I'm sorr…" The robot was mad, he looked at his inventor. Dr. D laughed guiltily.

_"Look here sir_!" He shouted. "I'm a good robot for feelings but not for you? _That's it!"_ He threw the trey of cookies in Dr. D's face. He walked away. "If I'm not good for you, then by gosh I hope your new minions are _better!_ Also, I don't care if Perry _does _beat you up. You broke my heart, and you can't repair it!" He stomped away.

"Norm I…I…" But he was gone. "I'm sorry."

"That was a really sad scene." Sobbed Kowalski. "I guess even evil people has their moments."

"I guess that's true." Private sadly sniffed. He looked at Dr. D. "You shouldn't have said those nasty stuff to him." Dr. D looked at the ground.

"I know." He said. "But I just can't help myself."

"Ra paw." Rico grunted sadly..

"Never mind about that!" Dr. D suddenly cried. "For I got my better minions under control! _Ha, ha!"_ He pressed the button, nothing. "What the?" He tried a few more times. "Why won't this work?" He then noticed that the helmets weren't on the animals. "Oh, that's why. Well, I bet I know who did that!" He then grabbed his claw machine and pressed the button. The claw crabbed Perry tightly. The penguins gasped.

"_PERRY_!" they shouted. Dr. D laughed as he watched his nemesis squirm in the tight grasp.

"Squirm all you can Perry. For I finally have you and there's _nothing_ you can do!" He laughed evilly as Perry continued squirming.

"I got to save beaver tail." Skipper said to himself. Without thinking, he hopped up into the vents above. Once inside, he crawled to the spot above the action. Then he broke the spot with his webbed foot and came down.

"I got you beaver tail!" Everybody watched shocked as Skipper freed Perry but fell into Dr. D's hands!

"Skipper!" Private yelled. Dr. D. looked at the squirmy penguin and grinned.

"Hee, hee! I got your penguin friend, maybe he'll be my permanent minion!" He laughed.

"Over my dead body!" Skipper squirmed. "I'll never be your slave, _never_! Now let me go, _heellllpppppp!"_

Perry ordered the hyenas, elephants, and the tigers to attack his nemesis. His enemy screamed as he threw Skipper in the air. Skipper landed near the others on his back.

"Hi guys." He said to them, waving his flipper at them. They didn't look amused. Skipper put his flipper to his side and sighed.

"You're all mad at me aren't you men?" He asked.

"_Skipper_!" Kowalski scolded. "Have you totally lost it? What were you _thinking _just attacking him with a sneak attack like that without us knowing? You would've been killed! I thought we were a team; I thought we did everything _together!"_ Skipper looked at Kowalski.

"Apparently I thought so too." Kowalski just huffed and he, Perry, and the other penguins started walking away.

"Come on guys!" Skipper called after them. "Don't do this to me; I can change!" But it was too late, they were already gone. Skipper sighed.

"Oh what have I done?" He asked himself. "Nice work Skipper, that was just superb."

_"CURSE YOU_… Shouted Dr. D. "You know; I can't do this knowing I've hurt Norm. Poor Norm; I miss him."

Skipper stood up and walked sadly to sit on a monitor in another room.

"I guess I'll never be leader again." The poor penguin sat on the monitor as tears came down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Want some sugar cookies?" Norm asked offering the trey of cookies to the penguin. Skipper looked up at Norm. He sighed, and then looked back down.

"No." The penguin answered mournfully. "I'm good." Norm put the trey down beside them, grabbed a cookie, and sat near Skipper as he took a bite.

"Mind telling me what got you in the dumps."

"Well, my army picked a platypus as their leader over me. I think they like his leadership better." He did another sigh.

"That's similar to my problem." Norm admitted. "Since he has those animals as his minions now, I'm left in the doghouse."

"Guess we're in the same boat." Skipper said. He looked at the robot. "Nobody wants us around anymore, we are invisible to them."

"Yeah." Norm agreed. "I guess we are." Then he held out the trey to Skipper. "So cookies? To help ease your sollow?"

"Yeah, thank you very much." Skipper grabbed a cookie and took a bite. The two continued looking at the ground, not talking for a while. Then Skipper broke the silence.

"You know, I don't need my friends. You're much better understanding then they are."

"Yeah." Norm agreed. "So are you. You'll much better then that stupid clumsy Dr. Doofenschirz." Skipper stood on the floor.

"Then why don't we form an alliance?" Norm looked at Skipper like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, me and you. We'll team up. You're understand my feelings and I'll understand yours, deal?" Norm then looked happy, he stood up and hugged Skipper tightly.

"Oh _THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU_!" he said. "You're a true friend! You know if I wasn't a robot, I'll be crying with joy right now!"

"Great." Skipper scoffed in the tight grasp. "Now can you let me go so I can…_breathe_? You're choking me!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Then Norm dropped him back down. "So what do you want to do first BFF?" Skipper answered when he was done catching his breath.

"Let's go looking for adventure!"

_"Yay_!" Norm cheered. "You know, I like your thinking." They both started for the door.

"Gracious my friend, gracious."

"Skipper, Skipper!" Private called for their leader. The animals were in the storage room, looking and calling for Skipper. "Skipper, where are you?" He turned to Rico. "Any sign of Skipper Rico?" Rico shook his head sadly.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Skipper might be. It's not like him to run off like this."

"Well keep looking!" Kowalski told them. "We're not leaving without Skipper. Remember no penguin gets left behind." Then Kowalski muttered to himself. "Don't worry Skipper, we'll find you."

"Hello boys." Skipper said suddenly, he was on a box pile. They all turned to him.

"Skipper!" Private cried happily. "Thank goodness you're safe, we thought you might've been gone forever. Oh what a terrible tragedy that would have been!" Skipper jumped to the ground.

"Its good to have you back Skipper." Kowalski told him. "Now we can go back to the zoo."

"Oh gee." Skipper said. "I'd love to go back but…" He took out a remote and pressed it. The storage doors all closed. "I can't!" The penguins all gasped as Norm grabbed them and held them tightly. Perry looked at the horrible sight.

"Skipper." Private said. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Yeah." Kowalski added, trying to get free. "This is not like you at all. What happened?"

"I'm afraid I'm not in this group anymore boys." The penguins gasped.

"What you mean Skipper?"

"Don't play dumb on me. You all prefer beaver tail as your leader them me."

"Skipper that's not true." Private told him. "We always like you as a leader any ol' day. Besides Norm's one of the evil guys, we're the good guys; your friends." The penguins all nodded their heads.

"Doesn't matter!" Skipper told them. "You all neglected me for beaver tail, now you don't have me anymore and now you're all going to pay."

"Oh Skipper." Kowalski said.

"And now I won't be made of a fool no longer! Norm and I had made an alliance and together we will…"

Perry then whistled to the animals all to attack Norm. The tigers, hyenas, and elephants all charged towards the robot. Norm dropped the penguins.

"You may all come and hug me!" The animals attacked the robot. Skipper looked in shock at his "friend."

"Come on!" Private said as he dragged him as they all went home.

"Norm, are you okay?" Dr. D. asked. Then to the animals, "Shoo, shoo! Out with you all; don't go attacking my friend." The animals all retreated as Dr. D helped Norm to his feet.

"Norm, I'm sorry I made you feel invisible. I can't defeat my nemesis all by myself. So would you like to help?" Norm smiled and hugged his inventor tightly.

"Oh you love me again!" The robot cried in delight. "Thank you sir! Of course I'll help you defeat the platypus; you can count on me sir!" Through the tight hug, Dr. D managed a smile.

"I always have." Dr. D said.

Meanwhile back in the penguin habitat, the penguins got back when the monitor turned on. Major Monogram appeared on screen; he was baby talking to a pink blanket that was in a pink baby carriage.

"Goochi goochi goo!" He said as they herd a baby's laugh. "And who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" They herd the laugher and Major Monogram's laugh. "Yeah, sweet Sophia. sweet, sweet Sophia."

"Uh sir?" Karl said to his boss. "You're on again." Monogram looked up.

"Oh." He said when he saw them. "Well you all did a good job penguins, awesome job indeed!"

"Hey who're you talking to?" Private wanted to know.

"Agent Ps, allow me to show you my new niece." Monogram showed them the female baby. Perry and the penguins aahed at the cute sight. "My one day old, Sophia."

"Ahhhh." Said Private. "She's so cute and tiny."

""Of course." Kowalski agreed. "All babies are."

"So I guess Monogram's ballet class excuse would work now huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Monogram remembered. "Which reminds me…" He looked at Karl. "_I told ya so, I told ya so_!" The penguins laughed. Perry just smiled.

"Well it was a swell time we had together." Private told Perry when he got ready to leave.

"Remember to say safe." Kowalski reminded the platypus. "And have a good future ahead of you."

"Ra, ra!" Rico grunted.

After Perry shook Private, Rico, and Kowalski's flippers, he exited the habitat. The penguins waved to him.

"Bye!"

"We'll see ya!"

"_Ra, ga!" _

After they were done; they went inside and saw Skipper packing. They froze in place.

"Skipper?" Kowalski asked "What on earth are you packing your bags for?"

"Yeah." Private added. "And you didn't say goodbye to beaver tail."

"I'm leaving boys." The penguins gasped.

"Oh Skipper." Kowalski said. "Not this again."

"If you prefer that platypus then me." Skipper said, walking to the door. "Then so be it! If you need me, I'll find other men who actually want me as their leader."

"But Skipper." Private spoke. "We want you."

"No Private, you got beaver tail. He's better at being leader then I am."

"That's not true, and he's leaving." Skipper paused.

"Skipper." Kowalski told him. "We'll sorry we hurt your feelings and made you feel invisible; the truth is we think you're a great leader and should never depart from us."

"Oh _really?"_

"Yes really, remember N.P.G.L.B."

"What's N.P.G.L.B?"

"No penguin gets left behind. We need a leader Skipper, and that's you. Can you do it?"

_"Ra we_?"

"We need a leader to the max!" Private added. Skipper then put down his bags and group hugged them.

"Of course, I'll stay with your guys!" Skipper told them. "You're too good of a team to depart. But you have to promise me something."

"Sure, anything." Private told him. "What do you want?"

"Promise me that N.P.G.L.B ever again."

_"DEAL_!!" Then all of the penguins high- flippered each other.

**The End**


End file.
